


aroma therapy

by bodhirookes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, a lot of sniffing and awkward spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhirookes/pseuds/bodhirookes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What is that smell?" Dan asks him, flapping his hands in the air. "It smells like a bakery puked in our flat."</em><br/> </p>
<p>Dan and Phil have some eclectic shower fragrances and powerful noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aroma therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Phanfic where I don't total regret the outcome, so I hope you enjoy it! This is based off of Phil's video "I smell like a girl..." and then the SAP episode where they climb into the tub together and Phil inquires Dan of his bubble bath choices.

Dan's in the kitchen, pulling random boxes out of the cupboard, when the smell hits him.

 

He looks around himself wildly, sniffing the air and resembling a hyperactive dog whose owner has brought in a foreign animal. The smell isn't an unpleasant one; quite the opposite, actually. All warm and fruity and rich, like the inside of a cosmetics store.

 

But the problem is, is that Dan  _isn't_ inside of a cosmetics store- he's standing in his own goddamn kitchen with nothing baking and no air freshener to explain the scent currently choking him out in the nicest way possible.

 

"What the hell?" he mutters, and before he even knows what he's doing, Dan sets down the box of cereal in his hands and follows the scent trail.

 

It leads him down his and Phil's bright and colorfully lit hallway, pulling him along like someone's physical hand is around his wrist and yanking him along towards an adventure. He can see the bathroom light on at the end of the hallway, and Phil's shock of black hair peeking out through the crack in the door.

 

He doesn't put two and two together, even when he reaches the bathroom and pushes the door open without an explanation as to why he's creeping on his friend getting ready for the day.

 

Phil's got a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, foam and bubbles around the corners of his mouth, when he looks up at Dan in the doorway.

 

"Dan?" comes out of his mouth, garbled around the toothbrush, but still audible to the other person who has been listening to Phil talk like that in the morning for four years now.

 

"What is that  _smell?_ " Dan asks him, flapping his hands in the air. "It smells like a bakery puked in our flat."

 

Phil's nose crinkles in the way that makes Dan want to kiss him forever and ever (even though basically  _everything_  Phil does makes him feel that way) and his eyebrows concave.

 

"What smell?" he replies, and Dan ignores the fleck of toothpaste now on his cheek.

 

But Phil doesn't, and he reaches out of wipe if off gently with his thumb.

 

The smell grows stronger, sweet and candy-like and exactly like some of the lotion he'd smelled in shops for shits and giggles. Phil seems not to be able to smell it, though, as he dutifully wipes away the spit on Dan's face all gentle and nice, and that's when it clicks.

 

Dan grabs ahold of Phil's wrist before the other can pull his hand back, and brings his wrist to his nose. His skin is still warm from the shower, flushed and glow-y and absolutely reeking of that strange but admittedly delicious smell.

 

"God, it's  _you,_ " Dan nearly shouts, and keeps right on snuffling at Phil's hand. "What  _is_  that?"

 

Phil should probably be affronted that Dan busted into the bathroom and randomly began yelling at and smelling him, but Phil is used to Dan acting like a fool on the regular. So he just flips his hand over and squeezes Dan's before spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth.

 

"Blame Tesco." he tells Dan, filling up a paper cup with some water. "They gave me this stuff called _Raspberry Kiss_  instead of my  _Lynx_  shower gel."

 

Phil swishes the water around in his mouth to get rid of the excess paste, letting Dan keep his hand, and bends down to spit after a few moments.

 

Dan follows him and gets into his personal space, nose leaving his wrist for his neck. Phil flinches back in surprise, skin jumping as Dan's nose skates over his pulse point. He's sure that his heart's pounding so hard that his arteries will fly out of his neck at any moment, or he'll choke on his own tongue.

 

"It smells so fucking good," Dan whines, taking in a deep lungful of Phil's newly acquired raspberry scent. It should be weird, but it's really not. Just kind of cute and strangely sexual. " _You_  smell so fucking good."

 

Phil looks at him in the mirror, and laughs at the blissed-out look on Dan's face. He stands up straight and Dan just curls closer.

 

"I think you've gotten the point across." Phil says cheekily, letting Dan's nose move to the back of his neck where his hair is beginning to curl up. "You can't stop smelling me."

 

Dan shrugs. "You probably  _taste_  good, too, you know."

 

Phil opens his mouth to say that it really doesn't work that way, because soap tastes like soap no matter the smell, but then Dan bites him and Phil shouts instead of saying something even remotely like a sentence.

 

" _Dan!_ "

 

Phil shoves him away while the taller laughs, reaching up to touch the spot where Dan bit him. It really didn't hurt that much, but the surprise of it was still enough to send Phil off canter.

 

Frowning, Phil glares up at Dan with his arms crossed over his chest. Dan looks like he's trying not to laugh and is failing miserably.

 

"You're not supposed to bite people," Phil says grumpily. "Also, I bet I just tasted like skin and soap, not like Raspberry Kiss."

 

"No, you didn't." Dan agrees, and because he's absolutely unfair, leans in and kisses Phil like he didn't just try and take a chunk of skin out of his neck.

 

"You," Phil mutters, kissing Dan back because he's a weak individual. " _You_  taste like marshmallows."

 

Dan licks at the seam of his lips and Phil can't even feel the throbbing on his neck anymore, hands curling into Dan's stupidly cute  _Howl_  shirt and pulling him in between his knees. Dan really does taste like marshmallows, and slightly chocolate-y, and familiar, like...

 

"Dan-" Phil pulls away, looking pretty and dazed and confused. "Did you eat some of my cereal?"

 

"Yeah, because you keep eating mine." Dan shrugs. "Payback's a bitch."

 

**_~.~.~_ **

 

Phil's editing a video, listening to music and tapping his feet together, when the smell hits him.

 

His stomach jerks on reflex and he flies out to the kitchen like a man possessed, expecting to find cookies in the oven and Dan looking like he just walked out of a Delia Smith book signing.

 

But the kitchen and oven are both empty; in fact, it looks as though no one's even been in the kitchen since breakfast, because their dirty dishes are still in the sink and there's coffee still splattered on the counter top.

 

"Dan?" Phil calls out. "Where are you?"

 

"In here!" Dan's voice comes back from the bathroom, and Phil heads that way with a confused look on his face.

 

"Do you know what that smell is? It smells like chocolate chip coo-"

 

When Phil pushes the door to the bathroom open, he finds Dan submerged completely in bubbles and looking extremely pleased with himself. The smell intensifies to an almost unbearable sweetness that makes Phil's mouth water, and he whines softly.

 

Phil hesitates. "Dan, is that... Is that chocolate bubble bath you're sitting in?"

 

Dan nods, grinning and tossing a handful of bubbles at Phil. They land on the counter top, though, and just end up soaking their tissue box instead of the other man.

 

Phil sighs fondly.

 

And that's how he finds himself in a scalding bathtub with Dan, five minutes later, laughing like an eight-year-old and trying to make Dan's hair into a mohawk with bubbles that remind him of cookies and everything happy about the world.

 

"These smell like the colour of your eyes," Phil tells Dan, piling on a mountain of suds and digging his fingers into Dan's think, dark hair. 

 

Dan retaliates by smothering Phil's chin with a bubble beard. "You're disgustingly cheesy even though you hate the taste of it."


End file.
